


Room Service

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Wheeler Dealers RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chatting & Messaging, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Undressing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Feeling a little lonely after months away from home while filming in the US, Mike is curious when he sees a local mechanic seeking sex on one of his internet car forums. He ends up contacting him and eventually agrees to meet up at a motel. Well, the mechanic only turns out to be his very own Edd!





	Room Service

An extremely tall gentleman, who could not have looked more out of place in this sweltering sun - dressed entirely _not_ for the occasion with a turquoise t-shirt and long sleeves underneath, rolled back to the elbow because it _was_  35 degrees centigrade - fidgeted nervously as he stood by the motel room door. He considered bringing flowers for his beloved but, then, looking at China, he was probably brightly coloured enough without them. So, empty-handed, he knocked on a door which was quickly opened. And he could not _believe_ who he saw inside.

"Mike?" Edd cried with surprise, entering the room.

" _Edd_ ," said Mike, knowingly.

He had said his name _knowingly_ as, despite the mechanic's best efforts, he _knew_ that it was Edd who was going to turn up today, and not _John_ , the alias who had been exchanging dirty messages with him on an internet forum. He'd figured all along that it was _Edd_ who had arranged this secret rendezvous. It was something Mike had hardly been able to contain, but he couldn't spill the beans and risk ruining his chance to meet with him and find out for sure. You see, this _John_ character had only gone and suggested that they book a motel room for the afternoon; it was the perfect opportunity to see if Mike was correct.

When Mike had been trawling the internet forums for a used Sunbeam Alpine to restore for their latest episode of Wheeler Dealers, he had found the usual mixture of wheat and chaff - some cars which were worth inspecting, some which didn't have a prayer - some people who were worth talking to about it, and the typical bullshitters who didn't deserve his time.

Periodically, his mouse button had strayed onto the non-car subsections of the forums, to read the odd bit of interesting chit-chat and so on. Sometimes the car-lovers registered to the forums were looking for like-minded friends to share their passions with; sometimes they were looking for a different kind of _passion_ altogether _._

He didn't really know what compelled him to click on the link reading 'Horny Cali mechanic looking for a service.' But, nonetheless, he clicked. And then _he_ and the gentleman who had created the post, who called himself John, went on to _click_ also, and began personal messaging one another. They chatted about everything from their favourite motors to their most despised ones, how they were both British and loved the American cars with their roaring V8's.

It pained him to admit it, but he _did_ have the occasional penchant for _attractive men_ \- it was something he kept under wraps mostly and, at home, with a beautiful wife by his side, it wasn't difficult to do just that. But, having spent the last three months filming in America, loneliness was starting to take its toll.

To make things worse, he was madly attracted to his seemingly straight co-host Edd, who he never imagined would be interested in such things. How wrong _that_ would turn out to be. Mike simply hadn't been willing to jeopardise their long and wonderful friendship over something so meaningless as _scratching an itch_.

But, as the months went by, Brewer found it more and more difficult to scratch that itch himself. Finding someone on the net who was willing to have a bit of _fun_ with him - someone who happened to be a grease monkey, _like Edd_ \- could provide the solution.

Soon, they were exchanging pictures of their cocks and some wider shots which incorporated their bodies too. But he saw nothing which gave away _too_ much of his online buddy's true identity, apart from the fact he was clearly _tall_ and pale beneath his clothes, a bit of a tan line from the wrists downwards with his oily mechanic's hands usually clasped around his own hard cock.

The next day, Mike visited the local coffee shop, as he so often did when he was on his laptop browsing for used cars and replacement parts, making the most of their free and extremely fast wi-fi connection. It wasn't long before John was contacting him again - only this time, he was in public. Slumping back onto his bar stool, he furtively glanced around. He thanked God that the café was mostly empty. By some good fortune, he was sat right in the corner and away from what few people there were - a couple of old Joe's sat out on the pavement, engaging in a conversation with the barista.

Imagine his surprise when a video popped into his inbox of this so-called _John_ in his workshop - a workshop which seemed strangely familiar to Mike - a video of a man sitting on the bonnet of a car which he and Edd had just been working on, long naked legs spread apart and muck-stained cargo pants dropped to the ankles, moaning and writhing as he slid his back along the red bodywork and, most telling of all - dirty _orange_ gloves wrapped around a large, throbbing member.

Brewer added two and two together and, for a change, he had made four. The man had gone on to splatter those gloves with what seemed like gallons of creamy white seed. He had made that mess thinking of _Mike_ and now Mike couldn't get that image out of his head. Mike had come to the conclusion that - against odds probably greater than that of winning the National Lottery - that, out of all the people in California he could have chatted up on an internet forum, he'd managed to bag Edd. _His_ Edd.

"So... How did you know it was me?" Edd whispered, leaning against the door. "I used a pseudonym," he added, sounding worried.

"Your middle name," Mike said, since having realised why he'd chosen it.

"Yeah," he shrugged, still wondering how he could have worked it out.

"It was the orange gloves that gave it away, mate," the presenter told him. "That and the fact you filmed it in _our_ workshop."

"Those bloody orange gloves," thought Edd, silently. He blushed upon remembering the fact that he had sent Mike that video of him jerking off on the bonnet of their Chevrolet Camaro. "I feel _strange_ now knowing that I sent that to you," he said, shyly. He could no longer maintain eye-contact with his colleague. His eyes remained firmly fixed to the floor, choosing instead to focus on his boots, which were covered with oil from his time working on the cars they restored. How could he have been so _stupid_ to use their own workshop?

"Well, I know how it made _me_ feel," Mike's voice was low and thick with desire. Once he had re-established eye-contact, he nodded towards the door to hint at Edd to close it.

He slipped his fingers into the belt loops of the younger man's khaki trousers - the very same ones he had worn a day earlier in the video - and gently pulled him forwards, leading him into the room one step at a time. "Drove me fucking crazy, Edd." China made a small, whimpering noise in the back of his throat in response. "Wanking yourself off with them orange gloves on. All I've been able to think about," Brewer licked his lips in appreciation.

Edd hadn't known what to expect when he arrived here today, but he certainly hadn't expected to see Mike, and it had embarrassed him too that somebody who didn't know about this side of his life had been inadvertently exposed to it. However, this was no attempt from the production company to out Edd as a pervert, or a practical joke by Brewer - it had been an accident, due to both men looking for the same thing - just a little _company_ in lonely times. And Mike certainly seemed as genuinely keen to meet as he was.

Momentarily, Edd contemplated how it made him _feel_ , standing here in front of Mike instead of some faceless, nameless stranger he had met on the internet. His stomach churned with nervousness, but his cock was standing to attention like an unhindered soldier, pressing deep into his boxers.

"You should'a been more careful though, mate. Someone could'a recognised you. You're pretty easy to spot," the salesman grinned.

"And what about you?" China protested.

"I combed my 'air differently, didn't I? Look at the parting. Wouldn't 'ave recognised _me_."

It looked ridiculous, for one - for two, in no way did it make Mike look like anyone else other than Mike and, three, Edd took great delight in ruffling it up again to make it look like it did before. He smiled as Brewer shook his head as if trying to rid himself of headlice.

"Oi, watch it!"

"I didn't come here to talk about hairstyles," Edd hissed, unable to wait any longer. "I came because I wanted to _fuck_."

The presenter gasped, audibly.

"Came here because I wanted to fuck _you_ ," he added, whispering. The tall mechanic was easily able to rest his hands upon Mike's shoulders and he thrust him downwards to his knees. "What about all those messages you sent me about wanting to suck my dick? Why else do you think I'm here?" he half-rasped, half-growled, making sure he had pushed Brewer far down enough to be in line with his crotch.

Grasping at his zipper with fumbling fingers, the older man was clearly turned on by this sudden outburst of petulance by Edd - the methodical fixing machine was usually so patient and unflappable, but the prospect of Mike's mouth around his cock was making him achingly hard and desperate.

Soon, Brewer was sucking China's beautiful erection, taking every inch into his hollowed cheeks. He took his lips off of it for a second, it bobbed before him and glistened with saliva, and he looked up to his colleague for a nod of approval.

Edd smiled, blissfully. "Your parting wouldn't have lasted two minutes," he said, raking his fingers roughly through brown hair and gently pulling Mike's head forward and guiding his mouth back onto his cock. "Uhh," he grunted, feeling a curious tongue swirling around the head of his dick, caressing the underside of his shaft and down towards his balls. "And neither will I," he whined, his voice trembling.

"Come on, _big_ man," Brewer teased him, verbally, and continued to _tease_ his cock, gently pumping with his right hand, then taking him once again in his mouth, letting the tip of his erection sit on his tongue as he continued to masturbate him. Soon, Edd's cock was coating Mike's tongue with a large helping of thick, white semen. Hearing throes of ecstasy from above, he happily swallowed the load, having wanted so much to please Edd - though he did struggle with the sheer _amount_ of it all. Sensing this, China lovingly stroked the back of his head as if to say "thank you".

Mike panted, a little out of breath, "You're fucking hot, Edd. Always dreamt of 'aving you like this."

"Oh god," Edd groaned, "Michael... that was amazing." He helped his friend to his feet and, with strong arms, immediately pulled him close. "I'm so glad that it's _you_ here," he quietly mouthed into Mike's ear, wrapping both arms around him. And the older man was beaming in response to that - he just couldn't help himself. Edd placed a few soft kisses in that general area, moving from his ear and down along his neck. Not before long, they were kissing on the lips. Somehow, it seemed more intimate for Mike than having Edd's dick in his mouth.

"Me too, mate," Brewer broke away from the kiss, "That _John_ bloke sounded like a bit of a knob, to be honest. He knew fuck all about V8 engines."

"Hilarious. How droll," they both tittered. Despite the laughter, Edd knew that Mike was still wanting and had needs of his own to contend with. As they held each other, he could feel a constant hardness pressed firmly up against his leg.

China visualised the naughty photos he had received over the internet whilst posing as _John_. Brewer had left little to the imagination in them. "Mmm," he moaned, his mind's eye undressing Mike as he stood before him, picturing his naked curves and gorgeous cock standing proudly. "I need to get your clothes off now," he grunted, tugging at Mike's shirt.

"Heh," Mike found his cheeks reddening a little. "Alright, son. Steady," he laughed, beginning to undo his buttons.

"Oh, Sir," Edd purred, assisting his friend in undressing by getting to work on the fastenings of his shorts. He reached around the older man and began to kiss his neck, at first slowly but then more frantically as he tugged at the zip and clasp. But, to say that the mood was soon to be _dampened_ was an understatement. Sure - Edd and Mike had hoped to maybe jump in the shower _after_ their lovemaking - but the pair would, quite literally, be cooling off far earlier than anticipated.

"Can you 'ear something?" Mike interrupted Edd's kisses.

"Hmm?" the mechanic made a muffled noise, too engrossed in Mike to say much else.

"Sounds like a f--"

The siren noise which Mike had heard sounded out throughout the rooms, along with, most frustratingly, the turning on of the automatic sprinkler system. It gushed out from the little metal taps, spraying everything in its path.

"Fire alarm," he finished, spitting out water.

The pair of them couldn't help but fall about giggling. Edd shook his head, "Would you believe it?" Would you believe _any_ of it?

"I said you were hot stuff," came the reply.

The pair of them scrambled to re-dress themselves as best as they could under the circumstances - shirts are a bastard to re-fasten when they're soaking wet - and gather what few belongings they had brought with them, hoping they would not be wrecked by what seemed like a _fountain_ pouring from the ceiling.

"Will I see you again?" Edd pouted. He made his way towards the motel room door, shoes squelching all the while, before looking back at Mike.

"Edward, we're bloody _filming_ with each other _tomorrow,_ " Brewer chuckled.

" _Oh_... right then _."_


End file.
